There are two types of touch screens: self-capacitance screens and mutual-capacitance screens. Conventionally, the self-capacitance screen adopts a scan driving scheme known as time-division driving scheme. Of course, a mutual-capacitance screen may also adopt the time-division driving scheme for scan driving. However the overall power consumption of the touch control module is also increased, especially when the user does not need to use the touch control function frequently, which may cause a waste of power consumption.